SCP-070
SCP-070, also known as the Iron Wings is one of the many anomalies contained by the SCP Foundation. He possesses a pair of metal wings on his back, although he does not remember how he came into possession of the objects. Background SCP-070 appears to be a human male of Native American descent, with a normal appearance save for a pair of rusty metal “wings” emerging from his back. Each wing is composed of several flat iron bars about 6 cm wide connected end-to-end by rotating rivets to form an articulated length of metal over two meters long. Hanging from these bars are chains of various lengths, twenty-two on each wing, each tipped with a barbed arrowhead. SCP-070 appears to have no other anomalous properties besides these wings. The wings of SCP-070 appear to act independently of the person they are attached to, and SCP-070 has stated repeatedly that it has no control over them. However, when damage has been done to the wings, SCP-070 has shown signs of physiological distress, including sweating, reduced blood flow to face, and screaming in pain. The wings have been observed to fold and expand, shoot out and whip its chains at high speed (both individually and collectively), and anchor its arrowheads into concrete, wood, and like materials. While SCP-070 has not displayed any overt hostility to personnel, it will often react violently to perceived threats by lashing its chains out at assailants, and wrapping its chains around its body in a defensive posture. Interviews have revealed that SCP-070 is named ██████ ███, and is capable of reciting the correct Social Security number for a US citizen of the same name and age. SCP-070 claims to be a member of the Kiowa tribe and EXPUNGED. SCP-070 claims to not know how the wings came to be, only remembering waking up in a scrap yard with them after taking a lot of peyote the night before. Stats Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Capable of dealing damage to reinforced concrete.) Speed: Human level Durability: Human level by himself, Wall level with wings (Described as "as strong as high-quality alloy steel".) Hax: None. Intelligence: Average (SCP-070 is capable of reciting his social number from memory Stamina: SCP-070 has only moved when asleep and his wings are the only things that move. Because of this and the robotic nature of the objects, it can be assumed that their endurance can be limitless. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Equipment *'Wings:' Made of iron bars and a total of 44 wings. These wings are described to be as tough as high-quality alloy steel and instinctively move to protect its wearer from danger. However, the wearer does not have any sort of control over these items and they often move around on their own while the man himself is asleep. On the other hand, whenever the wings are damaged, the wearer shows signs of physiological distress, including sweating, reduced blood flow to face, and screaming in pain. Weaknesses *Wearer does not have any control over his wings. *Whenever the wings are damaged, the wearer suffers from several ailments. Sources *SCP Wiki (Backstory) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Foundation Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Human Level Category:Human Speed Category:Wall Level